


Inhale, Exhale

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluffy Smut, POV Second Person, Short, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Equius/Aradia fluffy smut drabble. Nothing special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhale, Exhale

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for terrible cliche'd-ness. I did this pretty late at night and I'm not too happy with it, but, what the hell.
> 
> **Edit:  
>  Readers, what are you doing. This isn't even that good.**

Breathe.  
That's what you say to her, through gritted teeth. Your hands clutch the sheets beneath the two of you. She sits basically in your lap, but you feel her warmth around you. Long fingers gripped at your shoulders, soft gasps escaping her lips, which eventually faded into quick breathing.  
You say the word again, and this time, she relaxes.  
Her arms slide to wrap loosely over your shoulders, her body pressing against yours. You can feel every point where your bodies touch, and it is heaven to you. You feel infinite, and you are positive she feels the same, because you can feel her heartbeat and you hear your name leaving her mouth in soft whispers.  
And then you hear the 'L' word.  
Suddenly, everything pales, and your breath catches in your throat. You are hardly aware of her rocking her hips, but you moan once you realise it.  
Your hands move, very gently cupping the curve of her hips, and she give a soft word to encourage you onward. So your hands slide up, touch as light as you can make it, cupping her breasts for a short moment, exploring, before sliding down her torso, past her navel.  
She is exploring as well, and you feel her fingers dancing over your abdomen, coming up to slide over your chest and then glide up your neck, cupping your face. She presses a slightly sloppy kiss to your lips, but you don't care, because you can feel heat rising in the pit of your stomach, and you hear her moaning your name.  
Everything is becoming faster, blurred. You're spiralling to new heights, and the heat in your stomach is suddenly scorching, and her moans are louder, and your own baritone moans joined hers, and it's happening so fast.  
Your back arches and everything goes white. She seems to have reached her climax too, because she's lowering herself onto your chest, her head resting where she can hear your heartbeat. Her chest is rising and falling rapidly, but so is your own, and it eventually fades into something more regular, and that is when she speaks.  
The rust-blooded troll says she loves you.  
And you repond with the truth because you love her, too.


End file.
